


Musebox - #08 - Thousand

by catystorm (trismegistus)



Series: Kansaki Sou [15]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Multi-Fandom, Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/catystorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #8 of 50</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musebox - #08 - Thousand

**#08 - Thousand**

"You know, if we really need that much money I'm sure that we could get Ed to alchemy it up," Nick said, scuffing the toe of his boot in the dirt under the swing.

"It's not that easy," Kennichi said with a sigh.

"Translation? We've done it before and he fucked it up," Yuukito said. "Serial numbers are not just for decoration."

"Well, what about you?" Nicks hands were on the chains, slightly rusted and slick with recently-fallen rain. "Don't you have buckets of cash in off-seas accounts from all those hits you do?"

Yuukito's stony glare got turned on Nick. Kennichi winced but Nick raised his chin and glared right back, refusing to be intimidated. "Time," Yuukito said.

"What?"

"I don't have enough time to access the accounts through all the passwords and fail-safes I've implemented. It takes a good forty-eight hours for any monetary transaction to complete out."

"That's brilliant," Kennichi muttered. "What happens if you need money in an emergency?"

"I mug someone."

"Yuukito!"

Kennichi's pale-haired clone folded his arms over the the rough-worn step on the monkey bars. "If you didn't want to know, you shouldn't ask."

"I'm beginning to learn that holds particularly true with you," Kennichi said. He was fully human for once, and even dressed. Nick had gotten so used to Kennichi always being in wolf form it was almost odd to see his voice issuing forth from a mouth. He was seated two swings down from Nick, but unlike Nick he wasn't swinging, even minimally.

"So, what do we do?" Nick asked. He was new to these missions, that kept food on the table and the roof over their heads at the boarding house; mostly because Edward stepped in and snarled something and would go out instead. Which insulted Nick, he knew Edward was just being overprotective of his own kin but he was more than capable of taking care of himself.

"We fake the ransom and go in to rescue instead." Yuukito was sure of himself.

"Kenshin will kill us," Kennichi reminded Yuukito.

"They'll kill Kenshin if they find out the ransom is fake," Yuukito snapped right back. "Do you really want to be the one who tells Edward that?"

Kennichi swallowed and looked down at his feet.

"So, stupid question," Nick said. "Why don't we just tell Edward what's up at let him be a human bulldozer for us?"

Both Yuukito and Kennichi turned a dark glare on Nick, so much so that Nick raised both of his hands from the chains of the swing. "Okay, okay, jeez, sorry. Just a question."

He looked between them, hands going back to the chain on the swing. "So, do either of you two have a plan?"

"Why?" Yuukito asked snidely. "Do you?"

"As a matter of fact..." Nick let the small motion of the swing still, and he looked back down at his boots, before looking up to meet Yuukito's eyes. "I do."


End file.
